It Takes Two
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: Take Selphie and give her a twin and what do you get? You'd think two hyper, yellow, train lovin' girls...but you're wrong. Sophie suffered a tramatizing event when her twin sister Selphie was torn away from her. She's nothing like Selphie at all.


It Takes Two 

Selphie ran along the trail with Irvine struggling to keep up, while Zell kept pace with her. Squall and Rinoa lagged behind, as did Quistis.

"C'mon you guys. Hurry up. I want you to see this," Selphie whined.

She waved her hand vigorously in the air, hurrying them along.

"Why do we have to hurry? It shouldn't matter when we get there. I don't still don't see why we couldn't take the Ragnarok," Squall muttered with annoyance in his voice.

"I heard that! I like taking the trail. It's much prettier than flying in the Ragnarok all the time. And if we don't get there in time we'll miss it," Selphie explained.

"Miss what?"

"You'll see! So quit askin' and start runnin'!"

Selphie got behind the last three and ushered them even faster down the trail. Unaware that Irvine and Zell had stopped dead in their tracks, Selphie and the rest of the group ran right into them. Squall tumbled backwards, catching Rinoa in his lap. Quistis fell into Selphie arms but she wasn't there for long. She dropped Quistis and ran in front of everybody. Selphie twirled around and jumped up and down in pure joy.

"See?"

"Wow Sefie, how'd you find this," Irvine gasped.

"Squall, are you seeing what I'm seeing," Rinoa asked.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life," Quistis commented.

"I knew you guys would like it. Now watch this…"

As the sun began to set, the waterfall before them changed into a rainbow of colors as the water fell into the pond below.

"Come here you guys. I want to show you somethin' else," Selphie smiled.

She led them over to the body of water before them and knelt on the soft grass near the edge.

"Look into the water and tell me what you see."

"Hey, that's me…but younger! I must be like five years old," Irvine smiled.

"Oh Squall, you were so cute when you were little," Rinoa cooed.

"Hey you weren't so bad yourself," Squall laughed.

"Selphie, I don't understand. What's going on here," Quistis asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Some guy in the Garden library was flirting with me…and I mean really flirting with me. Anyway, he gave me this book about hidden paradises. We've all heard about Shangri-La, El-Dorado, Atlantis, Garden of Eden, and even the Fountain of Youth."

"But Selph, the Fountain of Youth isn't a paradise," Zell interjected.

"I know that. But it's sought out like all the rest of them."

"Are you trying to say that this is a fountain of youth," Squall questioned.

"In a way, yes it is. The book says that when you look into the water at a particular time of the day, you can see a reflection of your former self. It's supposed to help you remember who you are. I thought this was perfect since the GF's were making us forget our childhoods. So, what do you think?"

"I love it. It's so beautiful here," Rinoa sighed.

"Yeah man, you sure know how to pick 'em," Zell said as he walked over to Selphie. "Hey, how come you haven't looked into the water?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't. Let's see…"

The smile on Selphie's face soon began to fade at the sight in the water.

"What's the matter Selphie," Quistis asked.

"That's not me."

"What do you mean? Who else could it be," Squall asked.

Everybody got up and stood above Selphie, staring at her reflection. The girl that stared back at them wasn't the one they remembered.

"Two Selphies? The other kinda looks like you. Her hair is somewhat the same," Rinoa said.

"Yeah, but look at her eyes. Mine are green. Hers are obviously blue. But why are there're two? One's me, but who's the other one?"

"Something's not right here. I think we better go before it gets any weirder," Irvine said as he pulled Selphie to her feet.

"I guess we should get back before too late. You guys go on ahead. I wanna stay a little bit longer," Selphie said in a trance like voice as she stared into the water again.

"Okay, we'll see you later then. Don't stay out too late," Squall told her.

"I won't."

Everybody walked away except for Irvine who stayed by her side for a while longer.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Selphie sighed and looked over to him.

"I'm not sure. I don't think that was supposed to happen."

"You know, she kinda looks like your twin."

"Twin? That's nonsense. Edea would have told me something like that. And I don't remember any other girls at the orphanage, other than Ellone, Quisty, and me."

"Well, let's not dwell on it too much tonight. How 'bout I walk you home? Is that okay," Irvine smiled as he put out his arm.

"I suppose." Selphie's arm interlocked with Irvine's as they walked the trail back to the parked Garden.

Selphie couldn't sleep at all that night. The image of that girl was burned into her mind. Who was she? Do I know her? Why was she with my reflection? Questions continued to run rampant through Selphie's mind as she tossed and turned in her bed. Around 1:00 in the morning, a soft knock came on her dorm room door.

"Come in…" She said weakly.

A boxer and tee shirt clad Irvine quietly padded into her room. He looked as tired as Selphie was.

"Irvine? Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. And I figured that you couldn't either. So I came down here to keep you company."

"Thanks, but you really should try and sleep Irvy. Don't let me keep you up."

"You're not. I'm keeping myself up. Move over, I'm cold."

Irvine jumped into the bed, covering up with Selphie's blanket.

"Why are you really here?"

Irvine looked over at the tired eyed girl next to him. He placed a hand on her face and smiled sweetly.

"I know you all to well. I knew that what happened today would keep you up because your mind won't give it a rest. So I came here to ease your mind. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Thanks Irvy, I appreciate it. But I don't think you'll have any luck getting me to sleep."

"We'll just see about that."

Irvine pulled Selphie closer to his body, letting her lay her head in his lap.

"Now forget what happened today. Just think about sleeping," Irvine yawned.

Selphie snuggled closer to his warm body and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes as Irvine ran a hand through her now straight brown hair. His touch was so soft and gentle. He ran a hand on her face, yawning as he caressed her pale cheek in the darken room.

"Selphie, you gotta relax. Just let it all go."

Silence.

"Selphie? Did you hear me?"

He leaned over to see that she had finally fallen asleep. Irvine gently laid Selphie's head on her pillow and lay beside her, covering the two of them up with the warm blanket. He pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her small body, placing a soft kiss on her closed eyes, eventually falling asleep next to her.

Selphie awoke the next morning with a jolt; sweat dripping off her face and down her chest. She jerked up, waking Irvine in the process.

"What's the matter Sefie?"

"Nothin'. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. You woke up in a cold sweat. Something must be wrong."

"I had a strange dream. That's all."

Irvine turned Selphie to face him, and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me about it. That's what I'm here for."

"I saw her in my dream last night. It was that girl. She was just a little girl though. She looked around two. I walked up to where she sat and kneeled next to her. She looked so sad. Tears just streamed from her eyes. I asked her what was wrong and she said something like 'I want my sisar…I want Sef…pwease? Bring her back…' It was so sad. Then I heard arguing between two people. I couldn't see them but I could hear them loud and clear. They said stuff like 'We can't keep her,' and 'One is enough.' She looked utterly upset. I didn't know what to do. As I looked past her I saw…"

"Saw what," Irvine said with concern in his voice.

"The place we were at last night. I walked up to the water and looked into it. The girl followed me and looked at herself in the water also, her reflection right next to mine. She then looked back over at me and told me that she always came here with Sef. She told me that her name was Sophie. The girl began to look around the enclosure with pure fear in her eyes. 'Gotta hide Sef…can't let momma and poppa take her away.' She then got up and ran off like something was chasing her. Irvine, something isn't right. Who is she and why was she so scared?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. Maybe we should tell Squall about your dream. He might know what to do."

Irvine pulled her close for a comforting hug before getting up. He attempted to get up out of the bed but his foot got caught in the blanket causing him to trip and sprawl out onto the floor. An uncontrollable laughter overcame Irvine as he lay on the floor. Selphie was about to rush to his side when the same fate overcame her. She tumbled on top of Irvine, the blanket tangled around her feet as well. A smile formed on her emotionless face as Irvine continued to laugh.

"At least you're smiling. I hate it when you're depressed and worried…I'm afraid the world will come to an end. You worry me sometimes."

"I...worry…you?"

"Of course you do. I care about you Seph."

Selphie's eyes darted to his blue ones at the sound of her nickname.

"Did you just call me Seph?"

"Yeah, I always do."

"That's what Sophie called her sister. Irvy, you don't think that…"

"You're twins? We brought this up earlier and you thought that Edea would have told you something of the sort. I think we need to tell Squall about this."

"You're right." Selphie leaned into him and kissed him deeply before getting off him.

"What was that for?"

"Cause I care about you, Irvy."

Irvine reluctantly left her room to put some clothes on and meet her in cafeteria.

"Ellone, I'm glad you decided to visit. Now that everything has settled down I wish you would come by more often. I like having you around," Squall said as he smiled at her.

"I wish I could too, but as you know I'm helping Uncle Laguna out a lot these days. He's not too keen on politics so I'm there to clear things up and help him out."

"I like having you around too. It's nice to have somebody else that I can talk to that knows Squall the way I do," Rinoa giggled.

"Hey, I got some great stories from the orphanage days. There was this one time when he…"

"Uh, Ellone…she doesn't want to hear about my childhood."

"Sure I do Squally. Go on, what'd he do?"

Before she could start again, Irvine and Selphie approached their table.

"Squall, can I talk to you," Selphie said quietly.

"Sure, what seems to be bothering you?"

"It was a dream I had last night and what happened yesterday."

Selphie proceeded to explain the dream just as she had to Irvine.

"And her name was Sophie…" Selphie finished.

At the sound of that name, Ellone's face went white.

"Sophie," she said to herself.

"Do you know her," asked Selphie.

"Umm, Selphie. There are some people you should meet."

"Who," she inquired.

"Your real parents. You know that the Tilmitts adopted you but what you don't know is that you had a loving family before them. I was five when it all happened and I saw the whole thing. You mother and father brought you to the orphanage along with your…twin sister. They explained the situation to Edea. Your mother and father were in total tears. They loved you so much but they couldn't keep but one of you. Sophie was crying out for you the whole time. She screamed out when she realized that she wouldn't see you anymore. The poor girl, she was choking on her own tears as her parents struggled to get her back into the car. Sophie sat staring out the back window at us with frustration in her eyes. You weren't sure what to make of the whole thing. You were pretty calm. I don't it ever occurred to you that you would never see them again. Edea told me never to tell you about that day. I felt so sorry for the two of you. Tearing twins apart like that is upsetting to the two of them. But in this case you were fine. It's like Sophie was upset for both of you. Oh Selphie, I wish there was something I could do to help."

During this story, Selphie had leaned on Irvine for support. He wrapped an arm around her as a few tears fell from her green eyes.

"So that's who she was crying about in my dream. Sophie was scared of losing me. Ellone, is there a way of finding her? I want to meet her."

"I believe their last name was Lockheart. You can look for them like that."

"Where do I start?"

Squall stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We want to help, Selphie. Let's take the Ragnarok to the nearest city and start from there. We can check town records for the name Lockheart."

"How's that sound to you Selph," Irvine asked.

"Perfect. Let's go," she said with a hop, skip, and a jump from Irvine's embrace. "I'm coming Sophie…" she whispered under her breath as she ran off to the Ragnarok, everybody trying to keep up with her.

They picked Quistis and Zell up along the way to the ship, telling them what was going on as they went. Selphie immediately jumped in the pilot's seat and sped off to the nearest city.

"Wait a second…" Zell spoke up, "I don't there were and Lockhearts in Balamb so we can count that out. I would have remembered a girl my age when I lived there."

"Same with Timber. Everybody there was in a resistance group of some sort so I practically knew everybody in town. I know for a fact that there weren't any people with that name," Rinoa said.

"Well, we know that it's not the Shumi Village or Dollet," Irvine told her.

"Why not Dollet," Squall asked.

"I have some adoptive family in Dollet. They were constantly trying to set me up with a steady girlfriend. There weren't too many families in that town with kids my age. So they ran out of girls real fast. None of them were Lockhearts that I can recall."

Selphie continued to pilot the ship around the world. Quickly running out of choices.

"Hey, I'll call daddy to see if he can look up Lockheart in the city records in Deling City," Rinoa said.

"How? We don't have a…" Squall began as he watched Rinoa pull out a cell phone and dial her father's number. "I'm not gonna ask."

"Hello, daddy? Yeah, it's me Rinoa. I was wondering if you could do something for me. Can't you look up city records on your computer? Good. Look up the name Lockheart and see what you come up with. I'll tell you later, don't worry about it. No! We are not trying to assassinate anybody or over throw the government of Deling. Did you find anything? Oh, okay. Thanks anyway. Bye. Geez, parents can be so nosey. He said he couldn't find anything."

"Forget FH," Squall stated. "I hate talking to Mayor Dobe, and I doubt he would let anybody check the records. That leaves…

"Esthar," Ellone finished. "Uncle Laguna will be glad to help us. Selphie, I guess we're going to Esthar. And if that doesn't work, we'll have to check FH, no matter what."

"Ah man. Do we have to? I hate that town," Squall whined.

"Oh grow up," Quistis laughed.

When they landed in Esthar, Ellone lead the way to President Loire's establishment.

"Why hello everybody. It's nice to see you all again. Come in, come in. Have a seat," Laguna said with a big smile on his face.

Ward and Kiros led everybody to some chairs surrounding a conference table. Ellone explained to Laguna who they were looking for. Laguna put his hand to his head as he contemplated the last name.

"I think I heard that last name before. Let me think about it…"

"Uh, Laguna…Lockheart is the…"

"Quiet Kiros, I'm thinking. It's on the tip of my tongue."

"But she's just right over…"

"I said be quiet. I can't think when you keep on interrupting my thoughts. I know," He scolded as he pushed his intercom button. "Sophie, can you look up some records for me?"

Everybody's eyes landed on Laguna as if to tell him…

"You idiot! I've been trying to tell you that Sophie's last name is Lockheart. She's the one they're looking for," Kiros yelled. "Sophie, please come in here. Forget about what he said," he said, pushing the button.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was her last name. I have a hard time remembering names. While you were away Ellone I hired a secretary so you don't have to do so much. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Uncle Laguna."

Sophie slowly and quietly entered the room. Everyone's eyes fell upon the girl in the doorway. Her eyes were such a dark blue that you could barely see her pupils and her hair was of the same brown that Selphie's was but hers hung straight and a little longer. She wore a simple, pale green, cotton, pull over jumper with a white short sleeved tee shirt underneath. Short brown boots complemented the whole ensemble.

"Yes President? You summoned me?"

"Ah, Sophie Lockheart. Sit down please."

Sophie took a seat across from Selphie.

"Hi there," Selphie managed. "My name is Selphie Tilmitt and I have reason to believe that…"

"Selphie? My sister's name was Selphie," she said, void of all emotion.

"Yeah, that's what I need to talk to you about. I'm your Selphie."

"That is impossible," she said in a monotone, "My sister is dead."

"Dead? Who told you that?"

"My parents. They told me that Selphie had died when she was just a little girl from a horrible illness that struck without warning. They said that she never had a chance."

Selphie's face became pale at the news of her supposed death. Irvine came up from behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Go on Seph, tell her the truth," Irvine urged.

"Sef…" Sophie whispered.

"Mother and father sent me away when I was only two to Edea's orphanage. Don't you remember? You cried so hard for me. You were scared of losing me. Please remember Sophie."

Selphie watched as Sophie closed her eyes, remembering that day as if it was yesterday. A single tear trickled down her cheek as she looked back as Selphie. Her face still remained cold as stone.

"So you are alive. I am happy to hear that. It is nice to see you…sister. If you do not mind, I have some work to do."

Sophie rose from her seat and retreated to her desk in the next room.

"That was pleasant," Quistis retorted.

"What's with her," Zell asked.

"That's not the Sophie that screamed out for you so long ago. She has no emotions," Ellone said.

"I don't understand. How can she not be 'happy'," Squall said as he scratched his head.

"Laguna, do you mind if I stay here for a while? I want to find my parents and talk to them. I need to find out what's wrong with Sophie," Selphie asked.

"Sure. You can stay in one of the spare rooms."

"Selphie, I'd like to stay with you," Irvine said.

"Thanks Irvy but I'd rather you not. I need to do this on my own. Thank you everybody for coming with me today. I really appreciate it. Squall, I'm gonna stay in Esthar for a while, if that's okay with you."

"I don't see why not. Take as much time as you need. Just give us a call when you want to come home," Squall told her.

"But Squall…I am home."

Laguna was kind enough to give Selphie the address of the Lockhearts and transportation to that part of town. Nervously she approached the door and knocked on it. A short skinny woman with shoulder length brown hair answered the door.

"Sophie? Why are you knocking silly? You can just come right on in."

"Is this the Lockheart residence," Selphie asked timidly.

"Of course it is Sophie. What has gotten into you," A tall man with short black hair asked.

"You look different. What have you done to your hair," the woman asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with me. And my hair is fine. And I'm not Sophie. My name is Selphie Tilmitt…or should I saw Selphie Lockheart."

The woman slowly walked up to Selphie and looked at her closely, running a hand on her face.

"Do not come into my household telling lies of that sort. My little Selphie is dead," the man grunted.

"Who ever told you that I was dead lied to you! I am alive. Can't you see that? I am your Selphie."

"Paul, she is who she claims. It's our Selphie," she said with tears in her eyes.

Paul walked up to the two girls and looked down on Selphie, staring into her green eyes with his own green eyes.

"Rosa…how can she be here? Selphie fell to a illness many years ago."

"I do not know. But she's here, and that's all that matters."

Rosa and Paul embraced Selphie warmly. Selphie didn't want to leave the warm hug but she had to find the answers she came looking for.

"Rosa, Paul, what's wrong with Sophie? I met her earlier today and told her who I was. She seemed to believe me but was completely emotionless."

Rosa motioned for Selphie to sit down at the nearby table. Paul sat beside Rosa.

"Sophie didn't used to be like this. She used to be full of life, jumping up and down, giggling, and smiling. Now she does nothing. We haven't seen her smile in 16 years," Paul began.

"You mean this started when she was two? Do you think it has anything to do with me going away," Selphie asked.

"We're almost certain that's why. You two were inseparable. I couldn't keep you apart for more than a minute. You were the most well behaved children I knew, and the happiest. Always smiling and giggling. I just wish I hadn't seen that come to an end," Rosa sighed.

"So what brings you all the way to Esthar," Paul asked.

Selphie told them about the dream and experience that she had for the third time that day.

"Oh, you found the Crystal Spring? We used to go there on picnics with you girls. How ever did you find it," Paul exclaimed.

"I was given a book by this boy in Balamb Garden that described the place. I was interested so I brought my friends along to take a look."

"I knew you would like it…"

Everyone in the room quickly turned their heads to meet the owner of the voice. A boy with blue eyes and short dark brown hair entered the room with a sly smile on his face.

"Trent, you did this? You brought Selphie to us," Rosa gasped.

"Yep. I heard about this girl named Selphie Tilmitt who saved the world from Ultimecia with a group of her comrades. I took a shot in the dark when I went to seek her out. When I saw that she looked just like Sophie, I knew that it was the Selphie you guys told me about. So I gave her the book in hopes that she would figure it all out."

"Who are you anyway," Selphie asked.

"I would be your little brother Trent. Mom and dad got on their feet about two years after they gave you up. That's when I came into the picture."

"So you're only 14? Geez, I never thought that I would ever have a little brother. This is happening all so fast."

Later on that evening, a tired Sophie strolled into the house and sat down at the table for supper, not even noticing Selphie.

"Sophie, aren't you going to acknowledge your sister," Rosa asked.

"Oh, hello there. Nice to see you again."

The rest of supper was unbearably quiet. Afterwards Selphie excused herself, and excused Sophie for her. She pulled the silent girl out and away from the house.

"We are going for a walk. I want to talk to you, Sophie."

"Fine. Speak."

"What in Hyne's name is the matter with you? Mom and dad tell me that it's because of me. Is that true?"

Sophie continued to watch the ground as she walked along.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"You know that it wasn't my doing. Times were hard and they had to make a decision. It could have easily been you in my shoes right now."

Selphie reached for Sophie's hand and gently took it into her own.

"Listen to me Sophie, I'm here now. I want to get to know you. Laugh and play like we used to. Be a family again. But I can't do that unless you open up to me. Hiding your emotions from the world doesn't make things better."

There was a brief moment of silence before Sophie spoke up.

"I cried…I cried for weeks on end after you left. I couldn't stop no matter what. Then I got to thinking. If I didn't have emotions then I wouldn't have to feel like that ever again. So I shut everything and everyone out. Feeling and expressing nothing. I haven't known hurt and sadness since that day."

"But you also stopped laughing and smiling. Oh Sophie, I'm sorry this caused you so much pain, but there's nothing we can do to change the past. Please understand that. There's something I've wanted to ask you since I saw you this morning. Do you even care that I came back home? Do you still love me?"

Sophie let her dark eyes fill with tears, still looking to the ground. She tried her hardest to contain her feelings but it was too late. Everything came flooding out.

"Of course I care! I never stopped loving you. I never forgot you. Even when they lied to me and said that you were dead, I still thought about you. I knew that you were alive. My sister can't die."

A smile came across Selphie's face as she watched Sophie break down in front of her. She pulled the sobbing girl into a tight hug.

"You don't know how happy this makes me. It's nice to know that your sister isn't a cold heartless stone statue. Don't ever do that to yourself again. Promise me."

"I p-promise."

Sophie and Selphie continued along their walk, coming across a walkway that gave the best view of the city. As they looked out onto the city, a group of children came running past the pair, accidentally shoving Sophie over the railing. Sophie hung on to the railing for dear life, crying for help. Selphie reached for her sister's hand, having a hard time getting close enough.

"Don't worry Sophie. I'll save you. Just grab onto my hand, I'll pull you up."

"I'm afraid to let go. I'll fall if I do."

"I won't drop you Soph. Just reach for me. You can do it."

Sophie eventually went and reached with all she could for Selphie's hand. As soon as she touched hands, she latched on and was pulled back up. Sophie fell into Selphie's arms, shaking out of fear.

"I could have died Selphie."

"No you can't," Selphie smiled at her, "My sister can't die."

"Trust me Sophie, this will be fun. She'll never be able to tell us apart. Just remember to smile like I do."

"But my hair…what are you doing to it?"

"You'll love it. Now put this on…hey you look pretty darn good."

"Yellow really isn't my color Seph."

"Don't worry about it. You look great. Now put these sunglasses on. There, now she can't do it."

"Why are we doing this in the first place Seph?"

"Just to be silly. C'mon, this'll be fun."

Selphie and Sophie calmly walked out in to the living room where friends and family were conversing with each other. Everybody stops to look at the twins…which even more alike now.

"What are you two up to," Rosa laughed.

They just shrugged their shoulders and sat down, one on each side of Irvine.

"Hey now, that's not fair. How am I supposed to tell them apart?"

"Easy, one will slip up and reveal who they really are," Paul explained.

The girls handled themselves pretty good. They didn't speak a word or slip up as Paul said they would. That is until Irvine decided to end this once and for all. Unfortunately he chose the wrong one. He dipped Sophie into his lap and kissed her deeply, causing her glasses to fall off. Selphie jumped to her feet and put her hands on her hips and scolded him.

"What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be kissing me, not my sister!"

"Hey, I was just joking. Be glad I wasn't kissing your brother. I think we'd have more problems if I had done that."

"Yeah, you would be dead!"

Selphie chased Irvine around the room until Rosa scolded both of them. They sat down obediently with the command to stop.

"Did I ever tell you about Sophie's little secret," Rosa started.

"No, what's that," Quistis asked.

"She has the voice of an angel. We overheard her singing on day while she sitting in her room. There was no background music either. She was singing by herself, and it was beautiful. We haven't heard her do that in a long time," Paul finished.

"My mom was a singer and a piano player. Her name was Julia Heartilly. Do you know her song," Rinoa chimed in.

"Yeah, she had a great voice. I could never compare to her though. She was amazing," Sophie blushed.

"Don't be shy now. We'd love to hear you sing," Squall urged.

"Yeah Soph, I'd really like to hear that song you told me about," Selphie smiled.

"You mean the one I wrote? Are you sure…"

A unanimous "yes" rang throughout the room.

"Okay, okay. I'll sing. Just remember that I warned you."

Sophie walked over to the piano in the same room and sat down at it, pulling out a few scores of music.

"Both Seph?"

"Why not? They're both real pretty."

"Okay, this one's called Dream….

_In your dreams, magical thoughts_

_All things are real_

_Unless you dream they're not_

_In your dreams, love is the plot_

Carried on wings of hope 

_Each of our souls intertwine when we do_

_Instantly we see it_

_The time to grow and be it_

_When everything is pinned on a hope_

_Let rise the dreams of your heart_

_Of innocent youth_

_Careless and kind_

_Free to roam the breeze in love_

_Only when two brilliantly shine as one_

"Sing the other one now. But only once through," Selphie said with giddy joy.

"I'm getting' there. Give me a second. The other one is…you know. I'd rather sing my new one. This one is dedicated to Selphie, who showed me the way when I was lost. This is called It Takes Two……

When I was alone as one,  
my eyes were as blind, I know  
Sky brilliant with blue elegance,  
I couldn't behold.  
  
When I was alone as one,  
My heart was as ice, so cold.  
Wind whispering sweet melodies,  
I could not behold.

Sight to my eyes,  
and warmth to my heart,  
Your love has been such to me.  
  
Pull closer now,  
And strengthen my leaning,  
Toward love to heal all wounds.  
  
When our hearts both beat in time,  
There's magic in your smile,  
It seems there's nothing we can't do.  
  
And within your warm embrace,  
My heart will find a place,  
Even from afar,  
Our love forever shall be, destiny……

(Both songs are from Lunar: Silver Star Story…I think. Correct me if I am wrong. And the names of the songs are not what I call them. They have changed for the story.)

"That was beautiful. My mother would have had a run for her money," Rinoa giggled.

"You must be very proud of her," Squall said.

"Hey Selphie, how come you can't sing like that," Irvine kidded.

"Quiet you, I use my imagination more than anything else. Why do you think I love decorating? It gives me a chance to use my imagination. Unlike some people…I won't mention any names…Irvine Kinneas…I put my creativity to good use."

Eventually the day came to an end. Selphie and the rest had to return to Garden before Cid begins to wonder where all his top SeeDs went. The group bid their good-byes to the Lockhearts, Laguna, and Ellone. Everyone got on board the Ragnarok, with the exception of Selphie. She stood silently in front of Sophie and Trent.

"Thank you for bringing us together Trent," Selphie said as she hugged him.

"Your welcome sis. Just don't disappear on us again."

"And Sophie…don't go back to your old self. Smile every chance you get and enjoy life while you can. And…don't ever forget about me."

"I never have forgotten you. I never will forget you. You will always be in my heart Selphie. Be careful out in that big world. I'm gonna miss you."

Sophie gave Selphie a long tight hug before letting her go.

Selphie turned to them all and did her patented "Selphie wave" and "Tee-hee" before skipping off to the ship.

Selphie sat alone by the window watching the scenery go by as they headed back to Garden. She decided to let Zell drive for once.

"Hey Seph, you okay," Irvine asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I feel whole now."

"Huh? I thought you were whole before?"

"It's a twin thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh…"

"But I feel whole when I have you around too. Cause… Our love forever shall be, destiny…"

"She does sing!"

"Do you ever shut up," Selphie teased as she hit Irvine's arm hard enough to make him bruise. She then kissed him sweetly.

"What's that for? First you hit me, and then you kiss me. You're confusing me Selphie."

"You're not meant to understand. And I did it because…"

"Oh no, she's gonna sing again," Irvine sarcastically cried as he covered his ears.

Selphie…well, we all know what she did to him. No need to repeat it. And why? Because she loves him. Irvine and Selphie are meant for each other and we all know that.

Authors Note: The end…finally! Geez, some of these are getting to be longer ones. But I like the whole Selphie has a twin thing. Can you imagine two of them running around for real? I am slowly going crazy…You get the picture. Okay, no more notes for me. This thing gives me too many liberties because sometimes they don't even have to pertain to the story. Which means I can babble on and on and on and on…(there I go again)…about nothing at all. Anyhoo…I think I'm about done here. I hope you liked it cause I had fun writing it.

Author's Note (updated): This was an older story that was lost along the way. It's not the greatest, but it was cute. So don't be too harsh when reviewing it. ;P


End file.
